Surrendering To Whispers Of Desire
by Wizard01
Summary: C. I. D. inspector Daya has many secrets: a love for Shakespeare, an appreciation for the all the finer things in life, and an absolute lack of restraint in the bedroom. Now he has an even bigger secret. In every shifting shadow of the sprawling mansion he's recently inherited he can see her—tempting, ethereal, and untouchable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **Inspired** **by** **a** **Novel!**

 **Surrendering** **To** **Whispers** **Of** **Desire**

Daya rose to his feet and stood in front of her. Holding out his hand offering it to her, he said, "It's getting late. We should leave now."

Shreya felt comforted by the way he was smiling at her. He is so handsome, tall, and strong. His eyes were the darkest shade of black she had ever seen. The light from the fire danced and played with the color of them. They had so many different shades and tones. They were stunning to look into. Shreya realized she was staring at them with her mouth slightly open. Unsure of how long she had been gazing into them, she blinked a couple of times to snap herself out of the trance she had been pulled into by them. She had forgotten what he had just said to her.

She felt herself blush and she recognized he was also aware of it too."How did he always manage to do this to me? He would have me blushing just by looking at me and he always did it on purpose." She said to herself.

Shreya placed her hand in his. The instant they touched, she felt her heart skip.

"It is nice to see the color on your cheeks. Daya could not resist teasing her. Just to make sure he deepened her blush, he held her hand and his gaze into her eyes, lingering for a moment longer than he should have. As she ascended, standing but inches from him, he stroked his thumb gently over the top of her hand. He saw the curiosity she used to look at him with glowing in her eyes. He moved his eyes to her lips, as she was licking them. She cannot possible be aware what that was doing to her. All grown up now, I see, he thought to himself as he gave her a wicked smile. Daya suddenly realized the way Shreya was looking at him and released her hand from his. He should not have flirted with her, it was wrong.

Shreya was dizzy from the rush of heat flushing over her body and the fact he was flirting with her. The way he was staring at her, intended to be more than a tease. She felt herself completely taken in by it. To her, he was still so mysterious, enchanting, and charming. If he chose to kiss her right now, it would be perfect, she was sure of it. How could it not be, this is Daya?

Daya turned from her and motioned forward. Shreya felt confused by his sudden change in behavior towards her." Did I see something I only wanted to see? Had he not just moments before, been flirting with me?" Shreya followed him, quiet in her own thoughts.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Daya stands in the large picture window gazing at his own reflection as he thinks of her. His eyes fall down to a book left on the window seat before him. The leather is a pale lavender.

As he, leans forward grabbing the book, he thought back to Shreya doing the same movements in the carriage. He remembered how his heart skipped as she brushed up against knee. She is just as beautiful soaking wet as she is dry. Not many people would be, with their hair matted down against their heads, but she was.

" This is madness." He thought to himself. "You cannot think of her that way, she is ACP's daughter. For god sake. She is off limits and that is that."

 **4 Days earlier...**

Shreya crept down the dark back streets of London. The sun had not risen over the quiet eerie town yet. It allowed the streets to remain filled with gloomy shadows that played games with her mind. Her heightened sense of awareness to every little sound was causing her to jump.

As the night passed Shreya went in the direction of the library. The streets were beginning to fill with an array of household staff gathering supplies for the morning. Hearing the loud clip-clop of the horse's hooves brought comfort to her, feeling not so alone now. The smell of freshly baked breads and sweets lingered in the morning air from the baker around the corner. It reminded her how hungry she felt.

When she reached the park, she noticed how quiet it was. Above her head, she heard the chirps of baby birds calling out for their breakfast. She glanced around her and saw no one else in the park with her. Shreya sat down on a park bench beneath the tree. She held in her hands her father's book. Dawn had just broken and it was a crisp Sunday morning. To Shreya, it felt as though the rest of the world was now still. A Morning like this in the park, leads her to imagine she was the only person on earth.

She ran her ungloved hand over the top of the book as she experienced, the sensation of the leather under her fingers. Shreya brought it up to her nose. As she closed her eyes, she took in the pungent fragrance of the leather. The aroma of it, reminded her so much of her father. She was flooded with memories of a better life, a different life. A life that to her, felt like it had only been a dream."I miss you so much."

When she opened her eyes she is brought back in the presence of the moment. Letting her past fall away, She gazed down at the opened the cover of the book and began to read. The sun would shine too brightly against the white pages making it difficult for her to read.

As she approaches the second chapter, a giant raindrop strikes the page. Shreya glanced up towards the sky. Another raindrop lands on her cheeck and descends silently down her face. A gusty wind chills her harshly as it blows against her. She quickly closes her book and rises to her feet. Looking all around her, She searches for shelter. The rain was beginning pummel her now. Each raindrop burns her skin like ashy ambers from a fire whipping in the wind. She cannot see anything through this icy rain.

Shreya began to run through the park. Losing her footing on the slippery brick, she tumbled to the ground. "My book," She cries as she watches it glide away, out of her grasp skimming across the surface of the path. She lays in the puddle that has now formed around her in disbelief. No.

A deafening clash of thunder rings out over the sky. Shreya thinks she hears a man's voice and skims over the landscape in front of her but spots no one.

Pushing herself to her knees, she feels her body begin to lift off the ground and not by her own doing. She is startled when she feels a man's hands gripping her around the waist. She hears the voice again from behind her, but she is unable to make out anything he is saying to her. His voice is echoing against the thunder, sounding just as deep and muffled.

The man holds her about the waist, as he is trying to guide her down the walkway. He paused to pick something up. Shreya gazed down to his hand. He is holding her book. She begins reaching out for it, but the man with one of his arms still about her waist, continues leading her through the park.

"Who is he?" She did not see anyone in the park nearby. Although, she emitted to herself she was reading, therefore maybe she had not taken notice of him."Had he been watching me? Who is this man, perhaps I know of him? Maybe he is dangerous. Is he attempting to help me?"

Shreya felt his grip around her waist tighten as he drew her closer to him."Run," she tells herself. She places her hands against his chest attempting to push away from him. In an instance, she is over come by his strength. For a brief moment through the heavy rain, she is able to catch a glimpse of his face. Shreya realizes he is lifting her over a large puddle, as he stands in it. The man sets her back down to the ground. She feels him fasten his hand around hers as they proceed forward up the path. The hill is beginning to steepen. The icy rain is not melting away. Shreya feels the strength of his hand as it engulfs hers and tightens.

She can see he is tall with broad shoulders. From what she is able to discern, his hair is black as night and the color of his eyes are black."Perhaps he knew my father or I have seen him at the library. Could Aunt Wilcox have sent him to look for me? Oh, she is going to be furious when I arrive."

She felt her feet slush in her cold wet shoes. She now realizes it was a mistake only to wear a thin shawl when she had left this morning. Although to her defence she was is a bit of a rush.

The wind struck against her exposed skin sending a ghastly chill down to her bones. The rain hitting her skin, felt like someone was poking her with tiny needles all over her body.

The lightning was stunning as it spidered out across the dark sky, brilliant in fact. Shreya lifts her head upwards to watch. It sparks rapidly all around them. The thunder roars, booms and rumbles, with the occasional loud crack, which frightens her every time, as it bellows through the morning sky. If she had been inside, she would have loved to watch this display play out all morning long. "A dual of the Gods," her father would always say, as the first loud thunderous sounds emerged out of every new storm.

Shreya began to realize she is unable to keep her footing and is slipping out of this man's grasp, falling back down the hill. Although she does not know the man, She clings to his hand desperately. Just as she was falling farther out of his grip, she felt herself drawn up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling safe and protected.

Turning the corner the wind howls with force as it slaps her in the face. Shreya buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt shielded from the assault of the wicked weather. She rests her nose and mouth against his bare neck. His skin is soft, moist, and warm feeling on her lips. She likes the smell of his skin.

"The way he is holding me tells me he means me no harm. I feel so safe he can't mean me any harm…I think. Whoever he is, I am grateful he found me in the park."

"Thank you," Shreya whispered against his skin.

"You're welcome," he said back just as softly.

She felt them stop moving. Lifting her head away from the protection of his body, she saw a carriage just beyond the gardens. She observed a man standing outside the carriage. It appears as though he was waiting for them. The man at the carriage had one hand on the handle of the door and clutched his hat atop his head with the other, preventing it from blowing away in the wind.

As they approach the man waiting he opend the door. The mysterious man holding her places her on the seat inside the carriage and then shuts the door.

"Wait come back. I wonder what his name is. He does not look familiar to me. Whoever he is he has a dry carriage. The smell of his skin reminds me of…who. Oh, I cannot think right now. I am too cold."

The carriage was dry, but now that she is away from the warmth of the man's body, she recognizes how bitter cold she really was. She felt her body start shuttering. She cannot stop it from doing so. Gazing down at her fingertips, she takes note that they are white and pruning. She was nearly positive her lips were blue. As frigged as she felt how could they not be? The more her body trembled and quivers the further away she felt from the hope of any warmth soon. Shreya enfolded herself in her own arms wanting so desperately to pull her legs to her chest as well, as if wrapped like a parcel."Proper women do not display such inappropriate behavior though." She could hear her Aunt Wilcox's words ringing in her head.

Shreya felt the wind whisk through her as the door opened. The man has returned. He leans into the carriage and holds up the book with the front cover open.

"Is this where you reside?"

Shreya nodes confirming as she glances at his brilliant black eyes. She is so very cold and barely able to node yes to the man. She wonders how much more of this she will be able to endure. She is unable to feel her feet, hands, and nose. It feels as if she has jumped into in icy pond, although she can only imagine, since she never had plunged into one before.

The mysterious man enters the carriage and takes a seat across from her. He stares into her eyes. She should look away, but she cannot. Who is he?

Shreya can feel his gaze upon her. If her teeth were not chattering together so hard, she would insist he tell her whom he was. She had no sense of fear of him. Although at this point, she had no sense of any thought other than numbness.

The man notices her entire body shivering. He can see her clothes were soaked straight through as it clings against her body. She is pale and her lips are blue. She looks positively miserable."How the hell does a woman set out on a fall chili morning, without a walking coat and alone at that? Where was her chaperon, a maid, an old aunt, even a dog would suffice? She was much too beautiful and young too be unaccompanied."

He finally broke the silence. "Are you alright Miss?"

Shreya responded by shaking her head yes.

"Miss, my name is Daya. We are taking you home as quickly as we can. May I ask you what your name is?" Daya bends forward with his movements being deliberately slow and minute, not wanting to frighten her, any further than he already may have done. He pauses to listen, hoping to her an answer.

Sh_Shreya.

For a moment, he studies her face and then said, "Shreya, I knew your father. You are Shreya Malhotra his daughter. Do you know who I am?

Shreya's eyes lifted to meet his. She saw how warm his smile was he befell on her. "M-m-my." Her lips are deadened, unmoving as if they have become petrified not allowing her to curl them to form words. This frustrated her.

"Yes Shreya your father. I was saddened when I read in the paper of his passing. Your father was a magnificent and humble man and an honest brave ACP. I consider myself a better man for having known him. The world is now a lesser place without him. I was quite close with him he was my mentor and a good friend to me."

Daya feels now is not the time to inform her that since hecome from India, three days ago, he has been trying to reach her concerning her father.

Shreya drew the book to her chest and closed her eyes. She did not hear much of what he said outside of he knew her father. She yearns for her father to exist with her, in this life, in this world. His voice that she once knew so well has now begun to fade. The picture of him she memorized daily in her mind grows fuzzy. Shreya is losing him. In life, in memory, and soon in her heart.

Suddenly the carriage slowed to a halt. Daya opened the door letting the wind in uninvited. He leaves to speak with the driver and returns a moment later. "Up ahead, there is a large tree down blocking the road. A man passing by informed us the bridge is flooded as well. I will take you back to my home Shreya. Will that be alright with you?"

She motioned in agreement. At this point, she did not care much where he was taking her, as long as it was warm and dry. All she wanted was some heat, a fire or a blanket, she would even settle for a dirty one. The carriage began to rock. Shreya was thrown to the seat across from her where Daya had been sitting. The carriage jolted again. She could hear the horse's struggling sounds as they were being directed to move. Shreya sat on the floor of the carriage to brace herself between the two benches.

Daya gazed at her. He cannot stop watching her shiver the way she was. Daya repositions himself on the seat next to her. He gently places his arm around her shoulder and brings her chilled body against his. He senses no resistance from her, so he wraps his other arm about her other shoulder and drew her closer against him.

"Shreya you have lost all the color in your face. Can you take your arms and put them under my coat, enclosing them around my back?

She pulled her arms away from her frigid body. Daya took her arms and wrapped them for her around him. He then wrapped the coat he was wearing around her. Daya tucked the wool blanket tightly around her and across him as well. Shreya's teeth were chattering loudly.

Daya began to rub Shreya's back attempting to bring about some heat. He situated his chin on top of her wet head as he peered out the window. After some time Shreya fell asleep in his arms.

Daya remembered his last conversation with Shreya's father. The man he had known his entire life, had nearly pleaded with him to watch after Shreya if anything had suddenly happened to him.

 **...**

"Uh-um." Shreya cleared her throat to make her presence know to him. She did not want to startle him. She knew how focused her father would be when he was in this kind of state of mind.

Daya quickly looks at his pocket watch. He had forgotten to keep track of the time. Nearly mid night.

Turning to face her, he smiled and said,"Hey, What are you doing hère at this hour of night?"

"Actually I didn't feel sleepy and there was nothing to do. So I came to you. I hope you don't mind, do you?"

"No! Not at all."

As Shreya remained standing in the doorway, Daya eyed her up and down."Grams (his maid) must have found one of her older nightgowns for you to wear." Daya had notice it was form fitting, so it had to be old. Grams is no thin woman now. The color was a pale purple and looks nice against the tone of her light skin.

"Yeah" Shreya suddenly felt uncomfortable as she realized Daya was looking at every inch of her. His expression looks as if he can see right through her clothing. It made her feel in the buff. Daya's gaze was intense, as though he was caressing her skin with his eyes. Shreya became flushed with heat. She shifted her weight to her other leg.

Daya wanted to peel off every stitch of clothing from her body. He felt an over whelming sense of need come up from deep inside him. Not a want or a desire, but a need, a strong need. He momentarily gave into it. Allowing himself to be guided by it without thought, as to why this need was so strong.

His trance was broke when he noticed her shifting uncomfortable. Daya looked to her eyes and smiled.

"Shreya, how long do you plan on standing in the doorway? You do not have to wait for an invitation to enter the room. I already told you to feel as comfortable here as you do at your own home.

Shreya stood still for a few moments then walked towards to him. "Thank you Daya. You are very kind." She came up and stood next to Daya.

Shreya kept smiling at Daya.

Daya gave her a smirk like "what".

Shreya shook her head " Actually my father often acted in the same manner as you, when he was in the state of conflict." Shreya let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah! Your father and me are quite a bit alike in many ways. Our values, ideals, determination in solving things etc."

"Shreya," he said as he watched her staring at him. God I want to kiss you. Your lips look so soft. Would they taste sweet or salty? This is not good. I am taking this too far. I promised her father I would look after her, not seduce her.

Damn it! Stop that. She is ACP's daughter and you cannot see her in this manner. Turn away and stop looking at her, stop starring. I do not want to stop. She wants me to kiss her.

Daya took a deep breath and walked to her. The look on her face was indescribable. He had no idea it was going to affect him so much, to be able to bring this emotion out of her. She looked ecstatic. He felt something inside him he did not recognize. He could not help but to be moved by her, she was lovely. Daya realized he had been holding his breath. He did not approach her any further; he was beginning to doubt his self-control around her.

He took his arm and pulled her to him. He starred at her, holding the gaze between them. Their lips were merely an inch away from one another.

Daya whispered to her. "I want to kiss you?"

Shreya did not move, did not respond. She merely looked at him with curiosity and desire. Daya had not waited for her to answer. He gently laid his lips on hers. His kiss was soft and slow. Daya ran his tongue against the line where her lips met. Shreya parted them slightly. Daya pushed a little further and slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted sweet, like a mouth full of honey.

Shreya was surprised. She froze not knowing what to do with her mouth and body. Daya placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head to one side. He then depend their kiss. Shreya pushed her tongue against his.

Daya smiled with his mouth still to hers and said, "Move with me Shreya, not against me."

Shreya moved as he did. He pulled her body closer against him as he wraps his arms around her.

Her head was spinning. Her heat grew under her bed dress with a flash of moist warmth washing over her entire body. She ran her fingers through the back of his thick black hair. Daya let out a moan and tilted her back further, allowing him more access to her body. He suspends Shreya in his arms with his body bent over her. She grabs onto his shoulders tightly. Without breaking the kiss, Daya picked her up and walks over to a chair. He sat down placing her on his lap letting her legs hang over the side of the chair.

He ran his hands up and down on her back.

"How is he making me feel this way? What is he doing to me? I feel so hot."

Daya breaks from their kiss and trails his lips down her neck, not neglecting any area along the way to her shoulder. He pulled the left side of her dress off her shoulder and kisses her passionately with a demanding need.

Her skin is so soft and tastes just as sweet as her mouth had. You cannot take this any farther. This is Shreya and…I have to stop.

Shreya tilts her head back and whispers, "Oh Daya."

"Oh," say it again like that Shreya. Say my name that way just one more time. You have such a soft sweet sounding voice. You are driving me to madness with every word you say.

Daya was trying very hard to move slow and gentle. He cannot seem to control himself. With every little murmur or sound she makes it is feeding his need to have her. It is a need to make her moan deeper and longer. To utter his name from her lips.

He can hear ACP's voice inside his head asking him to watch after her. "Shreya I cannot do-"

Shreya pushes her lips up against his. She deepened the kiss this time. Daya lost what little control he had. She let out a deeper moan. Daya could not believe what the sound of her desire for him was doing to him. His grip on her tightened as he started kneading her.

"No. Do not make another sound Shreya I do not know how much of your tortures moans I will be able to endure before your silky purple covering is on the floor." Said Daya.

"Daya please." She clawed at his back and then pulled his hair.

"I am a man, you are defiantly a woman, and this is completely natural. I am not a bad person for wanting you. God I wish your father would get out of my head."

"My_my father?"

"Shreya ," he said in an odd voice he did not recognize. "I want you to know how much you mean to me. I promised your father I would take care of you and I cannot do that if we are involved with each other. It is not right."

She took her steps back "All of this was about you making a promise to my father. why did you not tell me?"

"I did not see the need to tell you." Said Daya.

"You led me to think you wanted me to stay at your home for other reasons and you know that. You made me look like a fool."

"No I did not. No one thinks that of you," Daya said.

"You could have just told me and I would have understood what your true intentions towards me. Not only did you lie to me, you kissed me too"

"Shreya..."

"I want to leave now Daya. Please let me out of this room," Shreya said softly to him.

"I can't let you leave Shreya. Not until you let me explain myself to you.I would never do that to you."

"Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you."

"Shreya please just hear me out." Daya's tone was softer. "I do not want you to be angry with me."

She turned around to face him and said, "You hurt me Daya. I love you. You made me fell in love with you. You know what I never kissed anyone before you. No one ever touched me"

Daya did not look away from her, but he did take a couple of steps back.

"Say something Daya." Shreya gazed at him with pleading in her eyes.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I am sorry Shreya."

"That's it. That is all you have to say to me. I do not believe you do not love me Daya. Say it. Tell me you don't. I want to hear it from your own lips."

Daya turned from her and felt his body begin to shake. He shook his head no. Daya turned around and opened the door.

"Move!" he said.

"Daya please... I can't imagine my life without you," Shreya pleaded to him.

He turned to her and said, "You deserve better than I can give you Shreya. Now please go."

Her tears began to run down her cheeks. She had not even been aware she was crying. After a brief moment, she walked quickly out the door heading to her room.

The rest of the night she spent in tears. There was a song playing on the radio which she didn't mind to turn off.

 **We were both young when I first saw you.**

 **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

 **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

 **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

 **See you make your way through the crowd**

 **And say, "Hello."**

 **Little did I know...**

 **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

 **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

 **And I was crying on the staircase**

 **Begging you, "Please don't go."**

 **And I said...**

 **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

 **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

 **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".**


	3. Chapter 3

He took a seat next to the fire, facing the windows. With the wind howling and the snapping crackles of the fire next to him.

He could not get the sight of Shreya's face out of his mind. Begging and pleading. He just need to do what ACP had asked him to get her out of his head.

He gazed into the flames as they shifted and moved wildly from the wind picking up outside. Daya felt his eyes growing heavy. Soon he began to drift off into sleep.

 _ **...**_

Daya saw Shreya standing in the middle of a field, just beyond the forest. She was wearing a white wedding gown that blew around her in the wind. Her hair was down and whipped in every direction in the gusts. She was staring at him as he rode towards her on a white stallion. Daya could see her eyes glisten in the moon light as he approached her.

As he came up beside her on the horse, she turned from him and began to walk away. Daya dismounted and called to her. Shreya did not answer, she only gazed back and smiled. Daya followed her as she walked further into the field towards the other line of trees across from where they were.

He slowly walked behind her a few yards back. He was confused. Where was she going? Why would she not answer him?

Shreya drew closer to the tree line and gazed back at him again. She was breath taking in the wedding dress he thought. Daya suddenly panicked at the thought of whom she was going to marry. Who had asked for her hand?

He called to her again through the strong hollowing of the wind. Shreya turned away and entered into the forest, disappearing in front of his very eyes. Daya for some reason did not want to go in after her. He stood in the spot where she had left him, staring into black emptiness.

Shreya called his name as she appeared in the line of trees in front of him. Daya asked where she was going. Shreya answered wherever her heart takes her. Daya asked her where that would be. Shreya walked toward him and told him to you.

Daya was shaking in his dream. She was asking him to love her. Shreya with a tear in her eye turned from him and began to run away.

He did not want her to leave. He was also scared to follow her. He watched her run away into the darkness. There was a frightful pain building up in his chest. Daya drew his hand up and placed it over his heart. He could feel it thumping rapidly. Shreya was gone and he screamed for her. It was a dreadful scream filled with desperation and regret.

Shreya did not answer and never reappeared. Daya fell to his knees He needed her. He wanted her and now he was too late, she was gone.

Daya leaped foreword and screamed, "Shreya!"

He awoke jumping out the chair.

Daya stood scanning the room for Shreya. She wasn't there. He stood alone and shaken. His heart was thundering inside his chest. Just to be sure, Daya left the room into the hallway and entry checking shreya.

But he did not get any sight of Shreya.

Daya made his way to Shreya's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again with more force this time. "Shreya." He waited a few more seconds. Oh the hell with this. He slowly opened the door to an empty room.

He felt his pulse begin to quicken. "Shreya?" He searched every corner of the room, dressing room, and bathroom.

"Sir, she has gone!" Said Grams.

"What? Where? Why did you let her go Grams?" With all that questions he headed out to house in searches of her.

 _ **...**_

Daya saw Shreya sitting on the bench where he had first saw her a week ago. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy again. Daya gave his head a quick shake then walked over to the back of the bench. He crouched down behind her, off to her side. He was unsure of how to start the conversation. What am I to say to her? Sorry I can't love you, but I still want you to go back with me.

He finally said, "I remember this bench."

Shreya had not noticed him at first. She did not say anything.

"It does not look like rain this day." He let out a nervous chuckle."We did not find you at Aunt Wilcox's house. And I got worried about you."

"Well you can see I am perfectly fine," Said Shreya.

"I would like to escort you home." Daya said and then cleared his throat.

"What do you want Daya?" She asked harshly. Her voice sounded cold and distant. He had never heard her sound that way before. "Well, I…I came to find you."

"I do not need to be found. I do not need to be rescued. I need to be left alone. Go away please. I do not care to see you." She had not looked at him. Shreya just stared straight ahead with a lifeless expression on her face. A lock of her hair had come lose and was wrapping around her cheek and down across her lips.

Daya watched it blow and caress her skin. He reached up pulling it back and tucked it behind her ear. He watched his own hand as it brushed against her cheek softly. Daya looked down and saw her hands were trembling folded together in her lap. "Look Shreya, I didn't have to chase you down. I was concerned about you wandering alone out here."

"I am not a six year old girl. I will be fine. You are no longer bound to your promise to my father."

"What is wrong? I came to find you to convince you to return home. Just come back with me. and well just forget whatever had happened.

"I…I don't understand you Daya. There was something that happened between us the previous night. I don't believe it was all just an act."

"Shreya please, " He whispered.

"You don't love me. Why do you care then? or you just want me to take in your bed. "

"Shreya..." His body stiffened and his jaw set. Shreya knew she had taken it too far. Daya just stared at her with hurt filled eyes." This is what you think about me. I don't believe it. You_you just..." He's voice trailed off.

"What should I think about you then, tell me? You are the kind of man who concerns and then moves on. It is I who has to bear the brunt after."

"Ignorance is bliss sometimes! Things are never what they seem to be at first glimpse." Daya paused and glanced down at his feet. The tears streaming down on his cheeks.

Shreya placed her one hand on his shoulder "Daya..."

"Shreya... your father..." He couldn't keep things to himself any longer. He had to bare his soûl to her. "He put to death because of me, just for to save me... It was I who supposed to be there. That bullet was going to hit me but he pushed me aside and... " He had a great lump in his throat. He cried his eyes out.

"You cannot possible blame yourself for this Daya. That was just an accident." She was bored to tears.

"He was everyrhing to me. This feeling of guilt is killing me every second...Will you still love me Shreya? Even after knowing all of this. For a stretched few seconds, neither spoke. The silence was absolute.

You know my father at many times told me about his alter ego! I assumed he was talking of you?"

He also stated that there was no one else he would trust more than you with my life and happiness. Trust me, if he were alive, he would be the happiest person on this planet, for us. "

Daya was felt his heart begin to race again. She had said it and he had panicked. He could not love her, it just isn't right. Not to her. He don't deserve her. She deserved someone to love her without limitations on that love. Someone who was willing to surrender himself completely to her and not just part of himself. She deserved more than he could give her.

"I_I can't Shreya.. " The words shuttered out.

Before Daya could utter another word his face was in her hands and he gazed at her as she ever so very slowly leaned into his lips. She enclosed his lower lip with the softest of kisses. Daya fought not to fall into her kiss and close his eyes and then she gently moved to his upper lip. Daya's eye lids lowered and he felt himself react.

"I've never felt so safe in a man's arms before. I've never wanted to be in a man's arms before you…Daya." She said between the kiss. 'I will never stop loving you.'

Shreya stood and then sat down in the park. The tall grass was soft and she laid down in it. "Look at all the stars Daya."

Daya laid down next to her leaning up on one arm. "They are lovely aren't they?" Daya looked down and gazed at Shreya as she was looking at the stars.

"Shreya."He whispered

She turned to him and he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Shreya wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He moved his hand to her waist and Shreya squeezed him tighter. Daya moved his leg between her legs. He rolled her sideways into him as he put more pressure with his leg between hers. She let out a small moan. That moan brought forth out of her, caused sudden feelings within him that consumed him. Was it fear, desire, passion, nervousness, or love?

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to fill her with himself. Daya wanted to show her in every way what he was feeling for her.

He paused with the overwhelming fear of surrendering to this, to her, to his need for her. His heart was racing with pain, as it pounded inside his chest. His hands began trembling with a nervous desire to give into his heart, to her and the love he felt for her. He knew he would not be able to turn away from her if he told her what was in his heart.

Daya pulled away from Shreya breaking the kiss. Shreya gazed up at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes. Daya did not know what to say to her. He put his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes.

He pulled her hand to his chest.

She laid her head down onto his chest. His breathing was deep as if he had been running.

The sensation her hand caused within him, depend his breathing more. Daya placed his hand over hers again and held it still. "Why didn't he just tell her? She loves him and he too, so what on earth is the problem? What if he lost her? How could he cope with her dying? What if he loved her and gave into everything he was feeling for her and she decided she didn't care for him? What if she gets tired of waiting for him?"

Daya gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Shreya." His own voice was shaking as he began to realize how much the woman he held in his arms meant to him. "Be my wife and end my torment Shreya. I will never be able to live without you. You are everything to me."

She crumpled in his arms.

Daya climbed on top of her and laid himself between her legs. "Promise me you will never leave me." He said through their kiss.

"N-never." Shreya whispered. She took a deep breath in.

Daya had realized that she would not wait forever for him to make up his mind. He wraped her in his arms and they laid together in silence. And soon they fell asleep.

Their bodies had tangled into one another. She was tucked into his side with one of her legs in between his. Her head rest on his arm under her. He had his chin resting on top of her head and she was enclosed within his arms tight.

 **The** **End.**

 **A/N :** **Hola amigos!** **Apologies! I know it did not match up to the expectations. This has been written in haste.**

 **And Thanks for the Crit guys!  
**


End file.
